A battery for supplying power may be fastened to an electronic device such as a smartphone, a tablet personal computer (PC), or a laptop PC. In the case of an electronic device with a large-sized display, a large capacity battery may be used to obtain an optimal usage time. A battery may be provided in various types. For example, a battery may be provided in a coin type/shape, a cylindrical type/shape, or a rectangular type/shape.
In the case of a thin type (or slim type) battery, it is difficult to manufacture a large capacity battery due to the related cost increase. Accordingly, in the case of an electronic device that requires a large capacity battery, a relatively large volume of a cylindrical or thick rectangular battery may be used.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.